Hurricane Mason (2024)
'''Hurricane Mason '''was the most intense tropical cyclone to exist in the Atlantic Ocean on record, surpassing Hurricane Wilma of 2005. Mason existed as a part of a record shattering 2024 Atlantic hurricane season in which was the 13th Named Storm, 8th Hurricane, 4th Major and 2nd Category 5. Mason formed from a Tropical Depression to the East of the Windward Islands on August 21. A while later on August 24, Mason became a Hurricane shortly after entering the Caribbean Sea. A fluctuation between Categories 1 and 2 status would then lead to an explosive intensification period, lasting from August 28 to August 30 before leveling off as a Category 5 Hurricane of 185 mph (295 km/h). Intensification continued gradually until September 2 when the extremely intense hurricane reached a peak intensity of 215 mph (345 km/h) and 876 mbar (25.87 inHg). Mason began an extremely slow weakening trend, making landfall in Nicaragua at 205 mph (330 km/h), a record high on September 3. Weakening continued as the storm accelerated to the Northwest throughout the remainder of it's life despite maintaining Category 5 intensity throughout August 30 to September 5. In the process, Mason made a 170 mph (270 km/h) landfall in Southern Florida on September 4. Continuing to the Northwest, Mason would make 3 more landfalls; Scraping North Carolina as a Category 4, Hitting Connecticut as a Category 2 and Slamming Nova Scotia as a Tropical Storm. All of those occurring within September 6 through 10. The same day as it made landfall in Nova Scotia, it would be classified as Extratropical. Mason would make 5 landfalls, each devastating in their own right. Devastation was widespread with over $100 billion in damages across Nicaragua, the US East Coast and Atlantic Canada. In addition, well over 3,000 people lost their lives to Mason. Nicaragua would be safe from Major Hurricane strikes for the remainder of the year, despite the United States would suffer two more thereafter from Hurricanes Oscar and Zeta. Meteorological History On August 17, a Tropical Wave departed from the coast of Africa into the Atlantic Ocean, where it was monitored by the NHC for possible tropical cyclogenesis. As such, the tropical wave developed in favorable conditions, leading to the designation of a Tropical Depression on August 21. The storm was named the next day, and began a generally westward track while gradually intensifying. The cyclone passed over the Windward Islands shortly before attaining Hurricane status on August 24. Throughout the next 4 days, Mason would fluctuate in between Category 1 and 2 intensities in the Caribbean Sea. However, a period of explosive intensification occured, allowing it to strengthen to Category 5 Hurricane status. The intensification began to decelerate to a more gradual pace shortly after reaching winds of 185 mph (295 km/h). Intensification capped on September 2 when Mason reached a peak intensity of 215 mph (345 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 876 mbar (25.87 inHg), both of which records surpassing Hurricanes Allen(for sustained winds) and Wilma(for central pressure). After sustaining this intensity for 12 hours, Mason would later make a 205 mph (330 km/h) landfall near Awatara in Nicaragua. Weakening continued gradually throughout the remainder of it's life. While over land, the intense cyclone began to turn to the Northwest and eventually clipped Honduras. Mason began to stall over water where it would restrengthen slightly back to 185 mph (295 km/h). However, it changed direction to the Northeast and came into contact with Cuba as a 180 mph (290 km/h) Hurricane. The next day, Mason would make 2 landfalls in two separate locations of Florida. Both at 170 mph (270 km/h), the landfalls would occur near Big Pine Key and in Everglades National Park, both of which in Florida. Due to land interaction and a more hostile environment, weakening continued and accelerated. Predictions from this point initially predicted the cyclone to take a path more away from the East Coast of the United States. Despite this, Mason continued to stray relatively close to the East Coast which would cause a landfall in the Outer Banks of North Carolina, this one at Category 4 intensity on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale on September 7. Mason would continue weakening and would lose Major Hurricane intensity on September 8, for the first time in over a week and a half. The following day, Mason made a minimal Category 2 in Stonington, Connecticut. Continuing to weaken further, Mason would spend the next and last two days while tropical curving to the East and making it's final landfall in Weymouth, Nova Scotia. On September 10, Mason would be classified as an Extratropical Cyclone over Nova Scotia. The Cyclone would quickly move across the Northern Atlantic before it was absorbed by a frontal system on September 13 near the Azores where it would meet it's demise. Intensity Debate There is a debate among meteorologists about whether or not Mason was actually stronger. Recon supports the 215 mph (345 km/h) peak, however satellite imagery showed the cyclone strengthening until 3-4 hours following the reconnaissance observations. Satellite estimations did marginally show support for a 220 mph (355 km/h), 3 hours after the peak advisory on September 2. Impact Mason was responsible for 3,772 deaths and $114.3 billion (2024 USD) in damages across Nicaragua, Honduras, Cuba, Florida, North Carolina, Connecticut, Rhode Island and Nova Scotia. Mason also made 8 landfalls throughout it's lifetime. Nicaragua Nicaragua by far suffered the worst of Mason, receiving a 205 mph (330 km/h) landfall on September 2. As a result, over $75 billion (2024 USD) in damages as well as 2,106 deaths occurred. Catastrophic flooding occurred which caused several mudslides. In addition, a massive percentage of the country experienced outages. Honduras Despite not enduring a direct landfall, Mason ran over Eastern Honduras with sustained winds around 180 mph (290 km/h). This resulted in 541 deaths and an estimated $1.4 billion (2024 USD) in monetary damages. In addition, several farmers lost a significant amount of crops and livestock to the cyclone. Cuba Cuba endured a direct landfall of 180 mph (290 km/h). This resulted in 673 deaths and a price tag of $1.1 billion. A part of the land could be uninhabitable and extreme flooding caused several problems with electricity, mold and mudslides. Over 40% of the city of Havana was without power for months. United States The United States saw 4 landfalls in 3 states on the East Coast, each of which above Hurricane intensity. Florida would suffer the largest brunt of the 3 states, as the state took 2 Category 5 landfalls in addition to Mason going directly over Downtown Miami as a Category 5. North Carolina also saw a Major Hurricane impact as a Category 4. Connecticut had a weaker Category 2 landfall. As a whole, 403 deaths resulted in addition to a $35.7 billion (2024 USD) price tag Other Locations Nova Scotia and the Windward Islands both saw Tropical Storm landfalls and were effected minimally in comparison to other locations. A combined 49 deaths and $30 million (2024 USD) resulted in these two locations as seen in the table above. Aftermath Retirement Records - Mason was the earliest cyclone to recieve the M name on record. - The minimum central pressure of Mason, 876 mbar (25.87 inHg) is the lowest ever recorded in the Atlantic Ocean - Mason is the costliest cyclone in Nicaraguan history. - Mason is the most intense tropical cyclone to form in the month of August in the Atlantic Ocean. - It is also the wettest tropical cyclone in Nicaraguan history, having dropped 58 inches (1,473.2 mm). See Also * 2024 Atlantic hurricane season * Hurricane William (2024) Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Intense Storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Lucarius